The invention is based on a priority application EP05291580.8 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a method of operating a scheduler of a crossbar switch, wherein said scheduler comprises a tree structure comprising an input stage with a plurality of entry modules and at least one decider stage, wherein each decider stage comprises at least one decider module, wherein one or more modules are connected to a decider module of a subsequent decider stage, wherein a packet reference is forwarded from said input stage or a decider stage to a subsequent decider stage depending on a forwarding decision that is made in a decider module.
The present invention further relates to a scheduler wherein said scheduler comprises a tree structure.
Operating methods and schedulers of the aforementioned type are known from prior art and are used to control crossbar switches. Existing schedulers having a tree structure only provide for non-weighted scheduling. Furthermore, cell schedulers are known which have the disadvantages of not being capable of handling variable packet sizes and/or priorities. Schedulers based on the round-robin principle add jitter to packet data flows.